Green Laurels and Red Tulips
by Crimson Zephyr
Summary: <html><head></head>'Infinite Words Collection: Volume I' / They are an odd combination. A cat-lover who randomly dozes off and a former tomboy who wields a frying pan.</html>


**EDIT (5/9/2012)** - Revised edition.

...

Author's Note - This used to be part of a fanfic entitled "One Love and Infinite Words", but I decided to delete it and post the chapters as individual stories. They'll be part of a group called "Infinite Words Collection".

First up is a pairing that sort of grew on me while writing it out: **Greece x Hungary**. I know that they have nothing in common but they both lived in Turkey's house for a while when he was the Ottoman Empire (which totally makes sense in my head, lol).

Even though I ship **Giripan** and **AusHun**, does not mean I hate all other pairings; you'd be surprised how long my shipping list is for this fandom~ XDD

...

_Title_: Green Laurels and Red Tulips  
><em>Pairing<em>: Greece x Hungary  
><em>Rating<em>: T  
><em>Summary<em>: They are an odd combination. A cat-lover who randomly dozes off and a former tomboy who wields a frying pan.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own any of the APH characters or the franchise; Axis Powers Hetalia rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

ENJOY! :)

* * *

><p><strong>1. Introduction<strong>

Their first meeting is not all nice words and handshakes. It is a fist to the face. Turkey cannot help but smirk at seeing little Hungary punch out a preteen Greece. Maybe he should not have joked that Greece is his little brother to the temperamental girl.

**2. Love**

He loves cats. She loves dogs. He loves to sleep. She loves to fight. The only thing they both love the most is playing pranks on a certain Turk.

**3. Light**

She is his soothing light at the end of long and painful suffering against the empire. But in the end, it is only a dream.

**4. Dark**

Whenever dark clouds gather in the sky and turn thunderous, his Greek lullabies banish her fears away.

**5. Seeking Solace**

Hungary is alone in a strange place filled with silk and coffee and gold. It is not hard for her to find comfort in the arms of a Grecian boy with an odd hair curl.

**6. Break Away**

"Come with me, Heracles. I'm sure Roderich can find a place for you too."

"I can't, Lizzy. They already signed the treaty."

**7. Heaven**

Greece's little corner of Heaven consists of his homeland, his people, his mother's legacy, and his feline companions…until she walks in and claims a piece for herself.

**8. Innocence**

Despite what everyone says or believes, it was never a loud-mouthed albino or a mousy pianist who took her innocence. In reality, her first was a philosophical cat-lover.

**9. Drive**

Hungary loves driving with the top down as she speeds along Athens' country roads. It is the most exhilarating hobby she enjoys whenever she visits the city.

Now if only her boyfriend was awake to enjoy it too.

**10. Breathe Again**

The blood and dying screams of tens of thousands of his people almost make it unbearable for him to keep going. Although, one vision of her smiling face makes his fighting spirit breathe again.

**11. Memory**

Soft brown hair, deep green eyes, and the sweet scent of flowers makes Greece feel like he is waking up to a memory of his mother.

**12. Insanity**

Since he began dating Hungary, Greece came up with a set of rules. The first one he issues is 'Never come between an insane fangirl and her manga'.

**13. Misfortune**

She has the misfortune of accidentally walking in on her Greek roommate just when he is getting out of the bath. Later that day, Turkey has the misfortune of commenting on the Hungarian nation's blushing face.

**14. Smile**

When asked what her best feature is, he says that it was her smile. When asked why, he replies that her happiness truly shines when she smiles.

**15. Silence**

The two nations sit in silence after they wake up from a night of drinking and passionate love.

"So…" Hungary starts, breaking the quiet atmosphere. "Where do we go from here?"

Greece gives her a long look, unashamed of his current nudity…unlike the girl sitting beside him. Instead of speaking, he leans over and kissed her.

* * *

><p>-<em>Owari<em>-

Historical References:  
>#6.) Treaty of Karlowitz - The Republic of Venice, Poland and Austria sign a peace treaty with the Ottoman Empire. The Ottoman Turks cede to Austria all their former territories in Transylvania, Slavonia, Croatia and the whole of Hungary except for the Banat of Temesvar. The Peloponnese and Dalmatia are ceded to Venice. Large parts of the Ukraine are ceded to Poland.<br>#10.) the Chios Massacre - the slaughter of tens of thousands of Greeks on the island of Chios by Ottoman troops during the Greek War of Independence in 1822 .


End file.
